


Comprendre

by Amaeliss



Series: Twitter Ficlets [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Français | French, I will fight for this headcanon, Neurodivergent Doctor (Doctor Who), Neurodiversity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaeliss/pseuds/Amaeliss
Summary: Juste un échange entre Eleven et Amy, avec une bonne dose de neurodivergent!Doctor parce que je peux pas m'en empêcher.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond
Series: Twitter Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Comprendre

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la première des ficlets que j'écrits pour twitter (plus exactement, la première publiée sur AO3). Si ça intéresse des gens, je publierais les autres. Le texte est plus ou moins l'original, avec juste quelques détails de corrigés.

Le Docteur était assis en tailleurs sur le sol de la TARDIS, se balançant infimement, à un point où c'était pratiquement imperceptible, sauf probablement pour la matrice elle-même. Il avait les yeux fixés sur différentes pièces mécaniques posées au sol et en bougeait parfois quelques-unes avec une claire intention, avant de s'interrompre et de changer de direction ou de les laisser posées là, résultant en un éparpillement en demi-cercle inégal face à lui. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là, son esprit ignorant cette notion afin de mieux se concentrer.  
Amy émergea d'un couloir, ses cheveux humides après une visite à la bibliothèque, et entra dans la salle de la console pour tomber sur ce spectacle. Elle l'observa avec curiosité quelques instants, tachant de déterminer ce qu'il faisait exactement, mais abandonna rapidement, se contentant de demander:

"Docteur?  
\- Hmm?"  
Malgré son ton absent, ses yeux étaient immédiatement venus se fixer sur elle, avec leur regard habituel.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?"

Ses yeux retombent sur les pièces autour de lui et il cligne, semblant presque confus pendant un instant, avant de se lancer dans l'une de ses explications rapides et emmêlées dont il était spécialiste.

"J'essaye de classer les pièces - le pièces de la machine, hein, pas les pièces les lieux, la TARDIS fait ça très bien toute seule - mais je ne sais pas quel critère choisir puisque ranger par usage ou par taille sont tous deux pertinents, mais si jamais je cherche la pièce suivante quand je remonte l'appareil et prends celle d'à côté, et que c'est juste rangé par taille, ce sera la mauvaise pièce, hein ? Mais si jamais la ligne est inégale et que les plus petites sont à côté des plus grandes, c'est juste dysfonctionnel, sans oublier la texture, toutes n'ont pas la même matière et passer mes mains sur une ligne et sentir sous mes doigts une pure incohérence est bien trop perturbant, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être perturbé quand je travaille, tu comprends ?"

Amy reste silencieuse, un peu sonnée par la dernière part de la phrase. Elle l'a vu travailler menacer par des armes plus d'une fois sans problèmes, la déclaration lui paraît donc étrange.

"Amy... tu comprends ?"

Elle sort de sa réflexion. Les yeux du Docteur sont à nouveau sur elle, mais il y a une forme de fragilité dans sa question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle le regarde un instant puis s'assied au sol, sa posture similaire à celle de son ami, et pose sa main sur l'avant-bras du Docteur.

"Hé. Docteur. Tout va bien."  
Elle lui sourit, amusée, presque attendrie.  
"Bien sûr que je comprends. Prenez votre temps. C'est important, après tout."

Il hoche la tête, revient à sa posture originale et, délicatement, pose une pièce en face de lui, et reprend son manège. À mi-voix, elle l'entends dire :

"Tu comprends toujours."

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Hésitez pas à commenter si vous voulez voir d'autres textes de cette série, la plupart sont de cette longueur ou plus longs et sur des fandoms variés.


End file.
